


Squad Up

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Parody, Suicide Squad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Parody of the Suicide Squad airport scene featuring characters from Darkwing Duck.
Kudos: 7





	Squad Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love both Suicide Squad and Darkwing Duck so I though it would be a fun idea to write a parody combining them. My Darkwing OC also makes an appearance, you can see her design here: https://www.deviantart.com/tails267209/art/Junkie-Girl-844023915

The normally peaceful St Canard Prison was a hive of activity. Preparations were being made, for a program like no other was about to be put in motion. Megavolt was awakened with a jolt, one of the wardens banging on his cell bars without mercy. 

“Get up scum,” The warden sneered, a few other officers behind him holding various restraining equipment. “You’re needed.”

“Needed?” The rat blinked in confusion. “By who?”

“Darkwing Duck.” 

A dark look came over his face as they unlocked his cell, moving in to suit him up in the straitjacket Volt was now used to. He complied, knowing it wasn’t worth the hassle of fighting back.

Once secure another bloke entered the cell. He was holding a gun-like device and didn’t look all too friendly. Megavolt squirmed. 

“H-hey now, what're you gonna- gah!” His face was shoved and held to the side as the gun was pressed to his neck. His eyes bulged in panic. An agonising pain shot through his body and he screamed as something was injected into his neck. It was worse than shorting out, leaving him drained and shaking. The guard shoved him in the shoulder with a laugh, taking his gun along to the next prisoner. 

After that shock they escorted him to the prison yard, where Volt was surprised to find four of his cohorts, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator and Negaduck, also restrained.

“What is this?” He heard Negaduck growl. “Some kinda geek gathering?”

His question went unanswered as the warden was busy talking to a newcomer to the prison yard. 

“All the knobs here yet?” Darkwing Duck said, looking over at the prisoners. 

“Almost.” 

“Hmm,” His gaze switches from each of the five dangerous inmates, landing on Negaduck. The evil duck glared, to which Darkwing grinned. He snapped his fingers. “Unlock ‘em.” 

Megavolt felt relief as the restrained holding him to the slab went slack. Gingerly he stepped forward, still feeling shaky from the injection ordeal. Quackerjack was the opposite, instantly bouncing to his feet and stretching. 

“Hi boys~” He cooed teasingly to the surrounding guards. His hand was extended in greeting. “Quackerjack, how ya doin’?” His hand was merely glared at. “What’s that?” Quackerjack said to himself, looking around at everyone. “I should kill everyone and escape?” The guards instantly reached for their weapons. The crazy duck giggled, tapping his head. “Sorry, the voices.” When everyone still glared at him he raised his hands in an attempt to defuse the situation. “Geez, I’m kidding!” He smirked. “That’s not what they really said.”

“Okay…” Darkwing turned his attention as four guards approached with a thrashing sack. “What've we got here?” 

The bag was cut open and a female possum leaped out, immediately planting a punch to the face of one of the guards. Darkwing recognised her instantly. “Ah, welcome to the party, Junker.” 

Three more guards leapt on the possum, pinning her against the nearest wall. “Oi, what’s goin’ on mate?!” She protested in a thick Australian accent. “I was just playing mahjong with my nana when this purple asshat hits me out of nowhere.”

“Give over,” The guard scoffed. “You were caught robbing a diamond exchange.”

She looked affronted at the very idea. “I was not!” 

Quackerjack laughed as she was tossed to join the others. “I like this one.”

“Alright, listen up!” Darkwing called over the rabble, turning his attention to the six prisoners. “In your necks, the injection you got, it’s a nanite explosive. It’s the size of a little rice grain but as powerful as a hand grenade.” His face got oddly serious. 

“You disobey me,” His gaze landed on Megavolt. “You die. You try to escape,” He glared at Bushroot. “You die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, guess what,” Darkwing made a point to stare at Negaduck. “You die.”

Quackerjack raised his hand. “I’m known to be quite vexing, I’m just forewarning you.”

“Shut up, _boy!_ ” Darkwing snapped, having had enough of these clowns already. Quackerjack pouted and crossed his arms. 

“This is the deal,” Darkwing took a breath, calming himself down. “You’re about to go somewhere very bad to do something that’ll probably get you killed. But until that happens.” He raised his arms to gesture at the criminals. “You’re my problem.”

“Huh,” Negaduck huffed, tipping his head to one side and glaring at his counterpart. “Was that like a pep talk?”

“Yep,” Darkwing nodded. “That was a pep talk. There’s your stuff,” He pointed across the yard. “Grab what you need for a fight, we’re wheels up in ten.”

As he walked away to give them some privacy Negaduck called after him. “Hey, you may want to work on your team motivation thing, Dipwing!” 

Darkwing just rolled his eyes. _What have I got myself into._

Given the okay Megavolt, Quackerjack, Junker and Negaduck ran over to where their crates of gear were dumped. Liquidator and Bushroot hung back, neither having anything on them when they were captured in the first place. 

Quackerjack flipped open the lid of his box, squealing in delight at being united with his old costume again. Meanwhile Negaduck was glad to find his beloved chainsaw still in one piece. 

“Hey there girl,” He whispered lowly, running his finger down the blade. “It’s been a while.” 

Megavolt rooted through his stuff, furiously trying to find something. “Ah-ha!” He cheered, finding the little light bulb he’d been parted with. He gave it a few kisses before tucking it in his jumpsuit pocket. Just as he looked up he caught Junker in the middle of changing. She noticed the rat staring as she pulled down her shirt, looking down with a frown.

“What?”

“N-nothing!” He looked away, flushing a tad as he pulled his goggles on. 

Negaduck kicked off his prison jumpsuit, grabbing his trademark yellow coat from the crate. He held it out, looking it over for blood stains. It caught Quackerjack’s attention. 

“What’s a matter, won’t fit anymore?” He giggled childishly. “Too much junk in the trunk?” 

A comment like that wouldn’t usually end with Quackerjack getting a chainsaw shoved where the sun doesn't shine. But this early release from prison, even if it was under Darkwing Dunce’s orders, had put him in a swell, murderous mood. 

“Nah, ya know every time I put it on someone dies.”

“And?” Quackerjack said breezily, cuddling Mr Banana Brain after months of separation. 

Negaduck chuckled. “I like putting it on.” 

“Goody,” Placing his plush away safely, Quackerjack pulled out a large mallet, twirling it around. “Somethin’ tells me a whole lotta people are about to die.”

“Yeah, us.” Bushroot fretted, rubbing his leafy hands together nervously. “We’re all being led to our deaths.”

“Speak for yourself, mate,” Junker piped, swinging a hockey stick over her shoulder. She turned to Megavolt with a smirk. “Hey, lightning rod, just out of curiosity, if you like a girl could you light her cigarette with your electric powers? ‘Cause that would be real classy.”

“Uh….?” Megavolt wasn’t sure how to answer that, making a mental note to try that some time. 

“Hey, Sales say it’s best to leave ‘ol Spark Plug alone.” Liquidator put in, standing between the two. “Get ‘im all riled up and he could electrocute us all before the guards even have the chance.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Megavolt protested. “Unless I wanted to, that is.”

Quackerjack side eyed him. “Sure, _Sparky_.”

“Oooooh, Don’t call me-”

“Everybody on!” Darkwing called from the ramp of the Thunder Quack, diffusing the situation. He spun around, walking inside. “And let’s see if you guys have got what it takes to save St Canard.”


End file.
